


Broken

by Stuckyshipschips



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Devils, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt Lucifer, Los Angeles, Netflix and Chill, New Year's Eve, Oh My God, Party, Protective Lucifer, Smart Trixie Espinoza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyshipschips/pseuds/Stuckyshipschips
Summary: Low cut pants, with the arse showing, and pink fluffy handcuffs fill his penthouse once again on the misty New Years Eve.... Catching her breath- “I failed”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wrote this at like 1;00 Am, so I don't know if it's up to standard, and I have no idea if I'll continue it. However, I just wanted to upload something so you'll have a new fic to read during these trying times. Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted!

Low cut pants, with arse showing, and pink fluffy handcuffs fill his penthouse once again on the misty New Years Eve.  
“Well hello,” Lucifer mutters to himself as he wipes down the rest of the un-named sticky substance smeared across the bar. “Someone enjoyed tonight a little too much,” shoving a sock down one of his unconscious guest's throats, and proceeds to get ready for bed.

Hot water trickles down Lucifers body, as fog fills up the bathroom. Drawing the three coherent numbers, 666 among the glass shower door, he chuckles.  
Distracted by the ding of his elevator opening, Lucifer wraps his towel around his waist and investigates. “Who in the dad's name will be visiting me at this hour [2;00 am]

“Detective,” confusion fills his charming voice- ‘What are you doing here, I thought it was your night to look after Trixie?”  
“Lucifer, I-“ Breaking down seconds later, tears damped her rosy cheeks. A lump in her throat choked her very words.

Worry surges through his body, as he sees her in distraught. “Chloe, what happened?,” Quick to pull her into a hug, Chloe cries into his shoulder.  
“I’m here’ He cooed her, “I’m here.”  
Pulling away, their eyes interlock- wiping away the tears, Lucifer asks yet again. “What happened?”  
Catching her breath- “I failed”


End file.
